


The Best of Each

by fictionalfeelsandfrustrations



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Character Study, Mythical Beings & Creatures, enjolras from grantaire's perspective, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalfeelsandfrustrations/pseuds/fictionalfeelsandfrustrations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a brief (very brief) character sketch of Enjolras as I think Grantaire sees him. I don't necessarily share his views.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Each

Enjolras isn’t a lion. It’s just his glorious mane that fools everyone. Grantaire can see past the regal poise and the daring and the vicious roar. He knows what Enjolras really is.

He’s a griffin.

He’s mythical. And the best bit of each animal.

The front of an eagle. Just and mysterious. Proud and majestic.

The back of a lion. Beautiful and dangerous. Kingly and raw.

His head tells him where power and justice lay. His legs tell him when to spring.

Grantaire can see it as plain as day. The way he glistens like he’s not real. There’s nothing real about the man. No real person could go days without sleep, living on revolution and dreams. No real person sees only _patria_ and justice.

No real person can cling to hope that long without the talons of an eagle.

No real person can wait for the right time to pounce without the patience of a lion.

Grantaire knows this.


End file.
